Voie Au Coer
by Geekadee
Summary: A delightfully mad serial killer uses Erik's tunnels to hide away and have dinner. Erik is speechless when he finds her, doing the unimaginable. ErikxOC, Safety rate.


A/N: All critic is wholly welcomed, and only Genevieve belongs to me. POTO belongs to whoever, though saying that wouldn't protect me from getting sued ._. Anyways, first story here, blah blah blah, someone correct on me on the title...let's just start.

SPACE

_**Voie Au Coer**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Her Blade is Her Heart**_

* * *

The _plip plip plip _of bare feet padding against wet stone disturbed the everyday silence of the hidden canal. The faint ruffle of a gentlewomen's dress followed suit, and another noise similar to a sack of potatoes being dragged across the ground. At some point, years ago, this was the Opera Ghost's abode. This is where mysterious organs tunes and a haunting soprano voice came together each night. A terrifying kiss took place down here, and an angry mob running blind through the dark hallways. Not quite forgotten, but still feared in the back of everyone's mind.

Now all that was left were those rhythmic sounds complimenting each other now joined by a low hum that slowly turned into a mumbled song;

"Lizzie Borden took an ax,

Hit her father forty whacks.

When she saw what she had done,

She hit her mother forty one."

Both the footsteps and dragging noises stopped only to be replaced by the singing of "London Bridge."

"London bridge is falling down,"

Dark red hair swayed to and fro.

"falling down,"

Two bodies danced in circles, one seeming much more enthusiastic than the other.

"falling down."

The male's feet were dragging against the grimy floor.

"London bridge is falling down,"

The dancing came to an abrupt halt, the gentlemen sliding to the ground with his coat tails flying.

"My fair lady~"

The women dropped to her knees next to him. Her bright green eyes contrasted against the milky hue of her skin and lips. She was wearing a simple, but filthy gray dress. Her body was ideal, with nearly perfect curves, but her smell was enough ton drive away even the greediest of men. Her hair was choppy, greasy and uneven, as if someone had hurriedly cut it with a knife. Her skin was practically translucent, and her veins were not hard to spot. The look on her face was wild.

"I hope you've enjoyed our time together as much as I have." The grinning lady said with a silky, but dangerous voice. The figure gave no reply.

"Oh dear, how rude of me...I haven't introduced you to Leon, have I?" Reaching into the folds of her skirt, she pulled out a slender knife.

"I'm sure you two will get along very well." The women, Genevieve, threw back her head in maniacal laughter. After gaining her composure, her smile widened and her whole body tensed, crawling towards the man. She straddled his hips and gingerly opened each layer of his clothing until she was able to reach his bare skin. Finding where his heart should be, she took her blade and slowly made an incision into the man's long cold skin. Genevieve remembered the feeling of the violin in her hands as she smashed his head with it, making him fly into the wall next to the bed.

"You filthy filthy fellow, never trust a real woman."

Genevieve tensed when she felt the blood hit her hand, remembering what she had to do so he was close enough. There were enough prostitutes who had been in the ward with her. She had learned some things, so to speak.

Her stomach growled fiercely to remind her of the mission.

The woman set the knife next to her. With one hand she widened the cut she had previously made with her knife so she could fit. Her other dived into the muscle and fat, searching for the one thing she wanted to see the most.

It took Genevieve no more than three minutes to locate the heart and maliciously rip it out. She had much practice with this. Looking at it back and forth, turning it about in her hands, Genevieve found nothing unusually. She tossed it aside, getting to the real work.

* * *

Erik couldn't look away from the scene before him. He had been perusing about his little home when at one point he could no longer ignore the decaying smell and left to investigate. Erik had figured there was maybe some animal somewhere that he planned on kicking into the water once he found it. Instead, he had come across this. This woman must have thought he was long gone, and decided to use his home as her hideout and dumping grounds.

It wouldn't be hard for him to step out of his hiding spot and rid of her, but this was too interesting. He had to stay in place and watch.

The woman had now abandoned her post on his chest and scooted down to his feet, where she continued to rip his clothes with that knife of hers. He was still trying to figure out a reason for the dead man's murder.

The next scene was grotesque, even by his standards.

The women was ripping, tearing, and peeling the flesh off of her victim's leg. She went at it for a few minutes until she started at the muscle, which she bit into.

She was _eating_ him.

This mad woman was a cannibal! Needless to say Erik has seen many things throughout his life, but a woman eating the rotting flesh of a rather dapper young man was definitely a first. Erik held his composure and listened to the wet, slurping sound of soft tendons being chewed.

She must have seen the white of his mask in the corner of her eye.

"Is there something you need?"


End file.
